Forever Love
by Bunnytea
Summary: Who knew a curse could lead into finding the one you will love? Alice was a princess in a far away place called Florinia Island. Meanwhile Shun was the prince of Vestroia Island. A jealous witch cursed Alice and turned her into a mermaid in Vestroia Island. Mermaids were man-eating creatures so people there have to kill them. But what if Shun meets Alice will he protect her?
1. Chapter 1

Forever Love

Summary

Who knew a curse could lead into finding the one you will love?. Alice was a princess in a far away place called Florinia Island. Meanwhile Shun was the prince of Vestroia Island. A jealous witch cursed Alice and turned her into a mermaid in Vestroia Island. Mermaids were man-eating creatures so people there have to kill them. But what if Shun meets Alice will he protect her? Will the curse ever be broken?**{ A/N: And yes people I got the man eating mermaid idea from Pirates of the Carabbian }**

Me: YEAH first story to be posted XD

Dan: Yeah whatever SKIP TO THE STINKIN STORY

Me: Hey?! your just jealous all of the stories I'll be making is staring Shun and Alice

Dan: I WAS THE ONE WHO SAVED THE WORLD WHY DON'T I BECOME THE STAR -w-

Me: Hmmm I don't know cuz you won't shut your face?!

Dan: Ignoring Skip to **disclaimer Bunnytea doesn't own bakugan or anything at all by at all I mean it this story was made by Toria but the stupid bunny wrote it**

Me: At least bunnies know how to eat properly! **To readers: Sorry for my grammar, punctuations and spelling mistakes mention it on your review and I'll work on it thank you enjoy the story**

No ones POV the story of the curse

Once upon a time there was a 13 year old princess named Alice. She was the beatiful and kindest person in Flonia. One witch was jelous of her fame and beauty. The witch can't make her die, but she knew far far away in an island called vestroia island was full of man eating mermaids. Everyone there kills the mermaid they see. So she made a curse on Alice while she was asleep. Alice turned into a mermaid and transported in the waters of vestroia island. She may be a mermaid but she didn't have some scales on her hand on a beautiful purple mermaid tail. Her personality didn't change and she tried to get used of where she is now. She knew that it was a curse since she saw it during her dream. Everyone in Flonia were looking everywhere for the princess but she isn't there and someone has to take her throne until she comes back. Her dear friend Melody took her place for a while and the witch was caught and also killed. But every curse has a key to be broken. Alice's was to find someone to love her for who she is. Alice also never ate a human she's just like a mermaid vegetarian. **{ A/N: Weird I know }** She stayed in the waters since she grew up.

_~~3 years later~~_

Alice's POV

I woke up in my home in the waters. I was gonna go take some some fresh air above the waters and now I was gonna take a view what the land looks like I never seen it for a while but I have to be careful people here hate mermaids cause it eats them but I'm a mermaid and I don't I knew all of these information cause when I used to be a princess I must learn everything so me being a mermaid I must be careful not to be seen by any human. Also I lived lonely here exept my pet dolpin which I named Blai. Usually all I do here is collect treasures I find and put them on my pouch then leave it at my home. I took a mauve (light purple) top with the sleeves underneath my shoulders and my bellybutton shows. The sleeves of my top has some beads that dangles. I swam outside after I finished eating and before I went to the shore I collected a few treasures and put them inside my gold and red colored pouch. I found a two diamonds that's like 2 inches and 4 royal coins which is also gold. I was swimming to go above the waters when I spotted a medium boat I froze at my spot since this was my first time. I turned around to swim away but a net was behind me. It trapped me I struggled a lot but it was no used the net was going up. When I took a looked of the people in the boat I saw a raven haired boy with hazel eyes then a brown brunnete with brown eyes after that I spotted a young boy I think around 10 who was wearing glasses with blonde hair then I saw a girl with blue hair in pigtails after that I saw a silver haired girl her hair was in a ponytail and she was clinging to another blonde with a cap. They stared at me and said " Woah " all together.

The raven haired boy pressed some kind of machine which made the net that I was in move above the boat they were in. After that he pressed a red button that opened the net and made me land roughly in front of them. My tail turned into a knee lenght purple skirt that matches the top that I was wearing and I was barefoot.

" Why doesn't she have some scales on her hands I saw all mermaids have it " I heard the blue haired girl whisper to the brunnete

" I don't know maybe she's a diffrent type of mermaid " The brunnete whispered back

" According to my calculation guys she's not a man eating mermaid " The young blonde said. Everyone stared at him with a questioning look as they waited for him to answer.

" I learned that the scales are part of the curse to make these mermaids you see long long time ago there were 5 people who were the meanest people. They throw bombs in the ocean to capture fishes easily. What they didn't know was they were destroying the ocean life. So the goddess of the sea cursed them to be half fish and so they have a tail and scales. But since part of the ocen life was destroyed they tried to eat humans and it stayed that way " The young blonde explained

Everyone made an understanding look " So your saying she's not a man-eating mermaid? " The silver haired girl ask.

" I'm guessing no since if she was a man-eating mermaid she would've attacked us right now " The raven haired boy answered

" So what do we do to her now? " The brunnete ask. Eveyone shrugged and there was a long silence but the raven haired boy broke the silence by asking me.

" How did you turn into a mermaid ? " Everyone else nodded their heads

" A... curse " Was all I said in the meantime I stayed remained on the wooden floor of the boat. The silence began again.

" You can go... but who are you?. The blue haired girl asked me

" My name is Alice " I told her as I stand up and picked up my heavy pouch full of treasure

" Alice what a nice name maybe we could meet again someday " The blue haired girl said with a smile

I returned that smile and took out the treasures from my pouch and gave it to her " You guys could have it there's many more under the ocean...bye" I told them and jump into the water without a single word. My tail came back and replaced my legs. I swam fast to go back to my house, I was so nervous when they captured me. I was so glad the young blonde with glasses is smart I was so nervous I couldn't stop shaking when I arrive at my house. I didn't even bother to eat I just went ahead and take a nap maybe I would cool it off.

**~~~~ Meanwhile in the boat Shun's POV~~~~~~~~~**

I was really surprise I never seen a mermaid this nice. A curse I remember she said that I was still thinking about that mermaid. She seemed diffrent I feel this fuzzy feeling inside of me but I don't know what it is. The girls got the diamonds the mermaid gave us meanwhile all of the boys each have 4 royal gold coins. If you sell the royal gold coin it's worth the same as the diamonds. Everyone got to their houses meanwhile I walked back to the castle since I'm a prince. When I arrived I saw my mother, grandfather and some guards, All of their eyes were on me but I don't know why. Everyone greeted me and I greeted them back before I would go to my room. What a day I thought I kept wondering if theres other surprises that awaits me. I closed my eyes and went to sleep but I heard a screaming I got up quickly. The screaming didn't come from the castle but it came from the village.

surprise surpise so what do you think? Should I keep going? **Again Me to Readers: sorry if I made grammar, punctuations and spelling mistakes mention it on your review and I'll try to work on it thanks. **

Dan: This is a terrible writing

Me: Hey how do you know I'm the person who does her homework unlike you ha! take that

Dan: Not my fault Bakugan distracted me!

Me: Well Gil distracted me but at least I do half of my homework PS if you've read some of my old reviews and it says my crush is Max or Blane it's not true damn misty is just trying to get me back cause of the last prank I pulled on her it was so hilarious it's a shame I didn't recorded it -.-

Misty: IT WAS EMBARASSING

Me: So? you embarassed me before you deserved it :P Anyways **No Flames** please I'm a very sensitive person I might cry LOL joking maybe hehehehe but still **NO Flames** I think that's what you say if you don't want people to say mean things of your story? Not so sure to tell you again I'm from Philippines It's my 2nd year here until may 11th it's gonna be my 3rd year. That's the reason if my grammar, punctuations and spelling are bad sorry. Hope you enjoyed the story I'll try to make chapter 2 as soon as possible


	2. Chapter 2

Forever Love

Me: Yup chapter 2 careful swear words here and what was the screaming that woke sleeping beauty?

Shun: Hey?! I'M SO NOT THAT DUMB SLEEPING BEAUTY

Me: So you don't want Alice to k-i-s-s you so you could wake up?

Shun:...(blush)

Me: hehehehehehehe anyways same as same uhhhh Alice disclaimer for me please?

Alice: OK **disclaimer Bunnytea doesn't own bakugan or anything **

ME: It's true ( sniff ) ( sniff ) -w- ok so **To readers: Sorry for my grammar, punctuations and spelling mistakes mention it on your review and I'll work on it thank you enjoy the story**

_Previosly_

_It trapped me I struggled a lot but it was no used the net was going up_

_" You guys could have it there's many more under the ocean...bye" _

_I closed my eyes and went to sleep but I heard a screaming I got up quickly. _

Shun's POV

I rushed downstairs as fast as I can and brought a sword with me in case. When I arrived downstairs the some of the guards rushed out my grandfather and mom were surrounded with guards for some protection.

" WHAT'S GOING ON?" I ask as the screams countinue

" Mermaids are ATTACTICKING! " My mom screamed

WIthout thinking with a second thought I ran outside to protect some of the people. I ignored my mom calling out to come back. When I got outside I saw a whole lot chaos. People running away from the mermaids and some of the people are injured. One mermaid charge at me but I killed her with my sword but I didn't know there was a merman behind me who kicked the sword out of my hand. But there I saw Dan he slayed the merman then he gave me a thumbs up. I ran to find my sword but I got lost since it was a huge riot and I ended up on the beach. What I didn't see is a mermaid that has short blonde hair with straight bangs. Her hands were scaly with sharp finger nails I ran as fast as I can but I stepped on some shell and fell down. I face the mermaid while lying down she jumped and was about to slay me with her sharp fingernails, But an arrow shot her right dead. I backed up and looked at the dirctection where the arrow came from and I saw that mermaid named Alice. She gave me a small smile and ran to me to give me my sword and said." Good Luck " then she ran to another direction. Before I got up I gave a small smile while staring at the direction where she ran. When I snapped out of my thoughts I ran back to the village some mermaids were dead on the ground and I saw some arrows on the dead mermaids. I remembered it's the same arrow Alice had then I took care of the rest of the mermaids. When I slayed the last one I saw a shadow figure of Alice. I followed her figure and when she arrive at the beach again I called out " ALICE! " I was hoping she heard me. Luckily she did she looked back with a smile on her face and she stop walking. When I got to her I said " Thanks ".

"No problem" She said

" By the way I'm Shun, Shun Kazami " I told her with this weird fuzzy feeling inside me.

" Nice to meet you " She told me and she took a step closer to the water

" Wait!... why can't you stay here in land? "

She sighed and said " It's because I don't know where to live and I can't stay away from the water for a week or else I'll burn up and die "

" Well I hope to see you again " I told her

" Same here bye " She said to me as she waved goodbye

~~~~~~~ Alice's POV ~~~~~~~~~

Without another word I went back to my house in the ocean. I never wanted to kill anyone but I had to the mermaids and mermans were attacking the village of the people I met and was kind to me. I learned how to use a bow and arrow when I was a princess I did practiced it in case I need my own protection. My best friend Melody wasn't really good at the archery she tried practicing it with me but she ended up..

~~_Flashback~~_

_" Hey Alice whatcha doing? " Cody asked me people call her Cody or Mel cause if someone calls her Melody she'll punch that peson's face. Unless it's her parents she'd never do that. _

_" I'm training archery so I'm able to protect myself in case there's no guards " I told her_

_" Awesome can I try? " She asked me_

_" Sure " I said to her ask I handed her my bow and arrow_

_" Ok " She said as she aimed toward the target but the arrow ended up hitting a blue bird who was sitting on a tree. _

_" Oh my gosh I'm so sorry poor birdie " She said as she got closer but then she said " Ew that is gross suddenly I don't feel sorry... I feel like puking " She said then she ran inside the castle to go to the bathroom and vomit. _

_~~Flashback end~~_

I chuckled at the memory and said to myself " Typical Cody " Then I drifted to sleep

Me: Done chapter 2 meanwhile my fingers feel numb from typing so fastjujb

Dan: serves you right

Me: Keep your jelousy to yourself or do I have to call Runo?

Dan: NO need

Me: ( calls Runo ) Hi runo could you come over and kill dan? uhuh thanks chiao

Dan: Hey I said no need

Me: And who said I won't call her?

Dan: ( sigh ) I'll be hiding

Me: Anyways ** Me to Readers: sorry if I made grammar, punctuations and spelling mistakes mention it on your review and I'll try to work on it thanks. **


	3. Chapter 3

Forever Love

Me: Yipee trying to update all of the chapters as fast as I can and also write them also thanks for the people who reviwed I really appreciate it ^.^

Alice: I'm happy for you

Me: Thanks Alice at least someone appreciates me ( cough ) Everyone else ( cough )

Dan: We're right here you know

Me: I know that's why I coughed so loudly :)

Shun: I'll do the **disclaimer Bunnytea doesn't own bakugan or anything at all**

Me: Why did I tell you guys to say that -w-. **To readers: Sorry for my grammar, punctuations and spelling mistakes mention it on your review and I'll work on it thank you enjoy the story**

_Previously _

_" Mermaids are ATTACTICKING! " My mom screamed_

_" By the way I'm Shun, Shun Kazami " I told her with this weird fuzzy feeling inside me._

_I chuckled at the memory and said to myself " Typical Cody " Then I drifted to sleep _

Chapter 3

Alice's POV

When I woke up I saw my pet dolphin Blai she seemed to be afraid of something and that's when I realize there were scuba divers with some weapons. I quickly panick I didn't know what to do. I looked around my house by I had nowhere to hide. Then I spotted a window I called Blai and we got outside the window. When I swam towards the other directrion I feel a net surround me. As I took a look behind me I saw 2 guys one has a blonde spiky hair and the other one has a mint color hair. I closed my eyes waiting for them to shoot or slay me but they didn't. They just carried me along with the net I was so confuse what their gonna do to me. When we got to the shore they took off their goggles and I saw a clear look they were castle guards. I kept on thinking what they were gonna do to me I became really nervous like when I met those people and Shun. They took the net off me and my tail turned into a pair of legs with the same skirt. They made me walk with them to the castle. During the walk I saw everyone staring at me and with a questioning looks when they stared at my hands. I knew they were expecting some scales. Along the way I saw Runo she stared at me with both of her hands on her mouth, She ran inside her house and I saw everyone exept Shun. I saw them gasp and surprise to see me but they just stood there. It didn't really bother me when they didn't helped me. I knew people around me knows that I'm still a mermaid because I was dripping wet with a shell necklace all mermaids have it for luck. When we arrived at the castle the one with a spiky blonde came inside meanwhile the guy with the mint color hair was gripping on both of my wrist in case I escape. I heard the one with a spinky blonde say " My queen me and Ace have captured a mermaid but she didn't have scales on her hands what should we do do? "

" Did you bring her? " I heard the queen ask

" Yes my queen " he answered

" Then let me see her " The queen said

With those words the mint haired boy who I'm assuming his name is Ace brought me inside and pushed me to the ground after a few steps. I was on my knees and after I calmed down a little bit I looked at the queen.

" May I see your hands? " She ask me then I obeyed it. I saw her eyes windened. Then without another minute Shun came in the room. He saw me then he's eyes windened and he froze at his spot. We stared at each other like theres no tomorrow.

" Do you know her Shun? " The queen ask him

I mouthed "no.. say no" I shook my head a bit but luckily no one noticed.

" No... it's just .. she didn't .. have any scales on her hands " He told his mom quickly

" So what do you want to do with her my queen? " Ace ask

"Hmmm since she's still a mermaid lock her in the dungeon but inside put an aquarium with water for her to swim on " I queen told the two soldiers

And so the soldiers went ahead and got my dungeon ready. I was still at my spot staring at the ground not knowing what to do. After a long silence the soldiers came back and told the queen my dungeon is ready. They took me there then I felt Shun staring as I got drag away. When I arrive I saw a aquarium inside a cell they took me inside and locked the bars I stared at the aquarium for a while. Then I climbed up on the ladder and stayed in the waters after that I drifted to sleep.

~~~MeanWhile~~~

Melody's POV

" Are we there yet?! " I complained like a little kid

" Not yet sweetie " My mom the co queen told me

_~~Flashback~~_

_I arrived at the dinner table and saw all of the workers sitting along having dinner with us. _

_" Sweetie me and the queen had have a meeting about this and we agreed to it " My mom told me_

_" Agreed to what? " I ask as I drank water _

_" Your getting married " My mom exclaimed and I spitted out the water I was drinking on the poor butler in front of me on the dinner table. _

_" Sorry Bob here get yourself a new uniform " I said to the butler as I handed him some coins from my handbag. Bob left to change meanwhile a maid wiped the water I spitted out on the table. I turned my head slowly to my parents _

_" WHAT?! I'M GETTING MARRIED " I screamed and I spotted some calamari and chew it I love calamaris. _

_" Yes it's part of being a princess your getting married to the prince in Vestroia Island " My dad told me as I choked the food that I was eating and spitted it on the maid._

_" Sorry Clair " I told the maid as I handed her the same amount I gace to Bob._

_" Do you really have to eat and drink during this conversation? " My dad asked me_

_" What? I'm hungry " I told him as I stop eating and waited for another news_

_" Well you will meet him tomorrow in Vestroia Island " Alice's mother told me_

_" What's his name? " I ask them _

_" Shun Kazami heres his picture " My dad told me as he handed me a picture of a raven haired boy_

_Is that an anthena? I thought while raising my eyebrows. What if Alice were here they seem to be cute together when you imagine it. Darn it why do I have to be the princess?. _

_~~Flashback End~~_

That's what happened the reason why but I still miss Alice she was my bestfriend. I sighed and went to the dock to see the view of the ocean. While staring at the view I saw a dolphin swimming and it looks like he/she wants to talk to me, But I can't talk to animals. I had a weird feeling about this trip but I don't know if it's suppose to be good or bad. I went back to my room in ship then I drifted off to sleep.

Me: Done Chapter 3 I'll be making Chapter 4 after I eat and post a new story called The 5 witches me and Toria just got the idea last night we got inspired by the dolls called bratzillaz

Dan: You watch doll shows?

Me: It was a commertial while we were waiting for Life with Boys

Runo: I've seen the show I like Tess she's like me

Me: By the way Runo why did you beat Dan up everywhere exept his lips?... Wait I know you want to kiss him

Runo: Shut up Shut up Shut up Shut up

Me: OK after I say **Me to Readers: sorry if I made grammar, punctuations and spelling mistakes mention it on your review and I'll try to work on it thanks. **


	4. Chapter 4

Forever Love

Me: I'm back XD miss me? LOL kidding

Dan: Skip to the story!

Me: wait I have something to say. If your wondering where this story came from - The man-eating mermaids ( Pirates of the Carribbean Dead Man's Chest ), The grenades thing being thrown in the ocean to catch fishes easily ( In the news I saw something about this ), The goddess ( I don't know greek mythology? )

Runo: Can I do the disclaimer?

Me: Sure

Runo: ( Clears throat ) **disclaimer Bunnytea doesn't own bakugan or anything at all**

Me: gee thanks for hurting my feelings -.- **To readers: Sorry for my grammar, punctuations and spelling mistakes mention it on your review and I'll work on it thank you enjoy the story**

* * *

_Previosly_

_They made me walk with them to the castle_

_" No... it's just .. she didn't .. have any scales on her hands " He told his mom quickly _

_I went back to my room in ship then I drifted off to sleep._

* * *

**Chapter 4**

Alice's POV

I woke up in the aquariume as the sun shone from the window bars. All of the prisoners were gone I wondered what happened to them?, I then remebered prisoners need to be punish or killed for their mistakes. I was nervous if they would kill me but my nervousness died down when I saw Shun down here. I stared at him and he had some keys on his hands then he unlocked the jail cell.

" Come on I'm getting you out of here " He whispered to me

As I heard those words I got out of the aquariume and ask him.

" Why? "

" It doesn't seem right to prison someone who's innocent " He told me

I smiled at his words as we escaped our way out. Finally we arrive at the beach both of us stood at the end of the pier. No one was around so I could transform back both of us stared into each others eyes and there was a long awkward silence

" Thanks " I broked the silence

" No problem " He told me

" I hope I could see you again " said to him with a sad smile

He cupped my face with both of his hands and said

" Don't worry you will " After he said those words he kissed me. I was surprise but kissed him back. We kissed pationately and I felt sparks around me. We then broke for air then we said our final goodbyes and I swam down back to my house. When I came back my pet dolphin Blai was really happy to see me. After I ate I tried to sleep but the kiss keep making me like a hyper girl.

~~ Back In Shun's Castle Shun's POV ~~

I came back in the castle still trying to get back there with my poker face but I couldn't stop smilling about the kiss. When I got there I finally lost my smile and hid it inside my head.

" Where have you been the mermaid has escape " My mom told me

" I just walked around the place " I told her calmly

" Ok... but there is a news we forgot to tell you " My mom told me with a nervous look on her face

" What is it " I said getting curious

" Your getting married.. " My mom told me and my eyes widen

" TO WHO?! " I exclaimed if she only knew about Alice

" To the princess of Florinia Island she's gonna be here any time " My mom said

I was so shocked I couldn't believe this. Then Jake came in and said

" Princess Melody has arrive "

Then came in a girl with the same skin colr as alice her hair is black with white streaks she let her hair flow. She was wearing a Purple dress with some diamonds on it.

" So your the guy I'm getting married with " She said as she saw me

" Yes " I said to her with a disgusted tone then my mother glared at me.

" Don't think I want to marry you I wouldn't be here if it wasn't of the bitchy witch who curse the real princess who is now either missing or dead " The girl said to me

~~ AFTER THE CONVERSATION IN CODY'S ROOM WITH HER COUSIN JENNY ~~

Cody's POV

" Geez why do I have to marry that guy! " I exclaimed as I layed on my bed

" Shhhh someone might hear you " Jenny told me

" I don't care I don't want to marry that dude I wanna be with Gil " I told Jenny

" I'm sorry " Jenny said

" It's ok " I told her before drifting off to sleep and I remembered my past with Alice when we were kids.

_~~Flashback~~_

_" Hey Alice " I said to her as she looked up from the grass_

_" Hi Cody is there something you need? " She asked me typical Alice always so caring_

_" Oh nothing I just want to hang out with my best friend " I told her with a smile then we started talking about random conversations. Then_

_" Cody what do you think if something bad happens in the future " Alice ask me_

_" I don't know but I'll know friends always have each others backs " I told her with a smile_

_~~ Flashback End~~_

I smiled and thought ' Where are you Alice? '. Then I fell asleep

* * *

Me: Done ow my back I've been slouching

Dan: Well that's all?

Me: Nope I might be getting the Hunger Games movie Darn why do I keep forgetting to buy it and the commertials always remind me and WHERE DO I BUY THE " In a Heartbeat " BOOK ?! i ordered it on scholastics theres no more and I went to Coles none DARN IT I WANT TO READ IT SO BADLY

Runo: You should I checked on the internet there were tons of awesome reviews

Me: SO not fair anyways **Me to Readers: sorry if I made grammar, punctuations and spelling mistakes mention it on your review and I'll try to work on it thanks and NO FLAMES PLEASE**


	5. Chapter 5

Forever Love

* * *

Me: I'm sorry if there's careless mistakes in this chapter I'm gonna be writing this fast cause I'm not gonna be here tomorrow.

Dan: We know

Shun: Also it's pass 11pm

Me: I'm doing this for the readers cause I'm gone tomorrow XD anyways Julie disclaimer

Julie: You got it ;) **disclaimer Bunnytea doesn't own bakugan or anything at all**

Me: Ok **To readers: Sorry for my grammar, punctuations and spelling mistakes mention it on your review and I'll work on it thank you enjoy the story**

* * *

_Previosly_

_" Come on I'm getting you out of here " He whispered to me_

_After he said those words he kissed me. _

_I smiled and thought ' Where are you Alice? '. Then I fell asleep_

* * *

**Chapter 5**

Alice's POV

I woke up and rush to the shore. I was hoping to see Shun but instead I saw my mother. My eyes widened I wanted to call her name and tell her I'm here but I'm afraid she might hate me, So I slowly swam back to my house. I kept thinking and asking myself why is she here?. I then just kept thinking

~~ MEANWHILE ~~

Cody's POV **{ A/N: Sorry if Alice's POV is short } **

I woke up and found Jenny waking me up by hitting a pillow on me repeatedly. I groaned as the sign for her to stop cause I'm annoyed.

" Wake up sleepyhead we're buying your wedding dress since your wedding is tomorrow " She exclaimed with those last words my eyes shot open then I stared at her and ask

" I'M GETTING MARRIED TOMORROW?! "

" Well yes times gone so fast the wedding has to be tomorrow in case there will be some mermaid attack " Jenny said

I groaned again and got ready to go shopping. After I finished shopping I went back to the guest bedroom alone while Jenny was helping to decorate. I stared at the dress slowly and held the veil up. I took a look at the veil and sighed anyone could be behind this no one could see my face if I wear this veil. I felt to take a walk around after my walk I was heading to the beach and I ended up carrying a 2 shopping bags I saw Shun staring at the view. Meanwhile his mom were in a gazebo talking to my parents and Alice's.

" Hey " I said softly

" hm " That's all he said?

" I know both of us don't want this but how do we stop it? " I ask him but I'm so not falling for him

" I don't know " He said sadly

" Who is it? " ask him slyly

" Who is what? " He ask me confusingly

" The girl your thinking about I know it when people are in love " I told him

" The girl I'm in love with.. is a mermaid but she doesn't eat a human we just kissed yesterday.

" Awwwww " I couldn't help saying

He stared at me and he raised his eyebrows as if I ruined the cute flashback

" So what's her name? " I ask him

" Her name is- " He was gonna say my name but

" Shun! we're going back to the castle want to come " His mom called out

" Sure! " He called back as he walk to them

My dad came to me and ask

" How bout you? "

" I'll stay here " I told him

" Ok then here see you later sweetie " My dad said as he handed me a sword for protection.

When they left I was headed to the pier and I saw a figure sitting on a rock in the ocean just a few meters from where I was standing on the pier. I took a closer look at what it is then I screamed.

" Mermaid! " I then pointed my sword towards her. She gasp and turned to me. My eyes widened as I realize it was.

" ALICE?!.

* * *

Me: done ow my back still hurts

Dan: ok i don't care

Me: hmph anyways I might upload the next chapter tomorrow when I come home or before I leave so **Me to Readers: sorry if I made grammar, punctuations and spelling mistakes mention it on your review and I'll try to work on it thanks and NO FLAMES PLEASE**


	6. Chapter 6

Forever Love

* * *

Me: I'm here and by the way **THANKS FOR THE PEOPLE WHO REVIEWED IT MEANS SO MUCH XD**

Runo: Can we get on the story now?!

Me: Why are you here now? I thought Dan or Shun were gonna welcome me by insulting me

Runo: Shun is talking with Alice or making out with her and Dan is eating the food on your plate

Me: What? ( looks at plate which is empty ) MY SPAGGETI!

Dan: That was delicious

Me: DANG IT Daniel disclaimer NOW!

Dan: **disclaimer Bunnytea doesn't own bakugan or anything at all**

Me: Enjoy in the meantime **To readers: Sorry for my grammar, punctuations and spelling mistakes mention it on your review and I'll work on it thank you enjoy the story**

* * *

_Previosly_

_I'M GETTING MARRIED TOMORROW?! "_

_" Her name is- " He was gonna say my name but-_

_" ALICE?!._

* * *

Cody's POV

No way! the mermaid is Alice?! wait I rembered what Shun said diffrent not a human eater it's Alice!.

" Cody?! " Alice ask surprisingly

" It is you " I exclaimed

" Wait you don't hate me? " She asked me and I looked at her confusingly

" Why would I hate you? " I asked her

" Cause I'm a mermaid " She answered

" It wasn't your fault it was the witch's fault " I told her nicely

" So what brings you here " She asked me

" I'm getting married to the prince I barely know that lives here " I told her with a I-can't-believe-this-is-happening voice

" Your getting married to Shun? " She asked sadly

" Not anymore since your here now let's go show your parents and you'll live happily ever after with him " I told her

" But what if my parents doesn't want me " She ask me

" NO WAY that will never happen " I exclaimed to her.

" Well when is the wedding? " She asked me

" Tomorrow the last day of this month and this year " I told her happily

" Wait... there's something you should know " She said sadly while I looked at her confusingly

" If you showed me to them and who I really are I will need a whole lot of explainations to do and if they understood the wedding will be next month but... at the first day of next month I had to be like married to someone I love and loved me back before the sunset of the first day " She said sadly

My eyes widened and plans came into my mind but not very good ones like ' Write a letter to Cupid? ' ' Make everyone in the wedding asleep until the priest announce Alice and Shun husband and wife? ' No those will never work. The I remembered something and I came up with a brilliant plan for the first time. I told the plan to Alice before leaving her there.

~~Wedding Day~~

No one's POV

The wedding for Shun and Melody were set everyone were on their seats as Shun stood at the end of the aisle with the priest. As the organ played everyone saw a girl with a beautiful white wedding dress her head and hair were covered by the veil. There was the maid of honor Jenny meanwhile the groom's man was Micheal Shun's cousin.

" If somebody objects to this wedding speak now or forever hold your peace " The priest announce after a long speech **{ A/N: I have no idea what the priest say I only know a couple of words }** Shun felt uneasy then the doors of the church opened up revealing a girl with black hair that has white streaks she was wearing a attending a wedding dress on her hand she was holding a bowl of calamari with sauce inside the bowl and on her other hand a water bottle. Eveyone was surprise as their eyes widened.

" Sorry I'm late I stopped for calamari " Cody said sheepishly

" Wait if your there who there " Runo said as she point from Cody to the girl on the wedding dress. Cody took a seat next to the Runo and her friends. Shun looked really confused and opened the veil revealing the girl he loved and to her parents it was revealing the missing princess. Alice gave a small smile but was broken when Shun's grandfather yelled.

" SEIZE HER SHE'S THAT GIRL " the guards were running towards Alice but stopped as Alice's mother said.

" WAIT STOP! "

Shun's granfather looked at her and asked " why? ".

" She's... the long lost princess who was cursed " Cody's mom said and everyone who didn't know about her their eyes widened as they stared at the red head who were holding Shun's hand.

" What? " Shiori asked confusingly

" Yeah we know so confusing BUT LET THEM GET MARRIED SO THAT DAMN CURSE COULD BREAK! " Cody yelled out of patience

" You may countinue " Cody said sweetly to the priest who seemed to look terrified

After a long speech with their vows which they just made by now. The priest said " I may now pronounce you husband and wife you may kiss the bride ". After hearing those words Shun's lips met Alice's as everyone cheered then Alice threw the boquet then Runo caught it. Then Alice's breathing bacame normal her shell necklace has dissapered everyone saw it and was amazed.

" THERE'S YOUR EXPLAINATION PEOPLE " Cody yelled out randomly

" YOU CAN EAT THE CALAMARI ON THE BUFFET TABLE OVER THERE NOW CODY " Alice yelled out to Cody as Cody rushed towards the table eating calamari

" Hey? No fair " Dan complained then Runo face-palmed herself but she was still in love with Dan.

~~After Explaination~~

" Now I understand I'm so sorry my dear will you forgive me " Shiori asked Alice

" Of course I'll forgive you " Alice said

" Hey Alice do want to have a walk by the beach? " Shun ask as he held out his hand. Alice took his hand and they went to the beach. Shun guided Alice to the exact same spot where they kissed.

" Forever I'll love you " Shun said to Alice before kissing her pationately

_After that Dan and Runo got married so did Julie and Billy then Cody got her Gil and Marucho found the one he'll love meanwhile Jenny was with Micheal._

_~~* The End *~~_

* * *

_Credits_

_Author ~ Toria_

_Writer ~ Melody ( Bunnytea )_

_Main characters ~ Shun and Alice_

_The rest of the crew:_

_~ Co princess- Melody ( Cody )_

_~ Best friend of Cody - Jenny_

_~ Queen of Vestroia Island - Shiori_

_~ The guards who captured Alice - Ace and Keith _

_~ Cody's crush - Gil_

_~ Shun's friends - Dan, Marucho, Billy , Julie and Runo_

_~ Shun's Cousin - Micheal_

_~ The bossy man - Shun's cranky grandfather _

_~ Man eating mermaids who attacked the village- NO NAMES AVALABLE_

_~~* HOPE YOU ENJOYED THE STORY *~~_

* * *

Me: Yes! I'm done only 1 more story to finish and make 11 new more XD

Dan: Thos is gonna be a lot of torcher

Me: No one ask you for your opinion

Dan: So?

Me: ... -_- anyways this is the end of this story **Me to Readers: sorry if I made grammar, punctuations and spelling mistakes mention it on your review and I'll try to work on it thanks and NO FLAMES PLEASE**


End file.
